villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Scar (Disney)
Hey! :D Ya know, I think it would be kool if they made a new movie about Mufasa and Scar, and how they grew up, and why Scar became so hateful towards his brother. Just like they made a movie about Timone and Pumbaa's background story. :D Is there anyone who agrees with me on that? What do you think? ImNedBigby 17:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC)ImNedBigby Why you taking Scar off the top 30 Disney Villain list? He is #3 on the list and therefore an important villain in said category Scar is a "complete monster"!?!? Mufasa was chosen as what Scar has always dreamed of, which is being king, and it was a dream that meant alot to him. That, and the fact that no one in the lion family liked or aknowledged him. This has given Scar an inferiority complex, which has made him bitter and power hungry. With such strong emotions, he most likely isn't a complete monster. User:RandomWrestler Talk Really, he is not a complete monster. If, perhaps crossed the Moral Event Horizon after killing his brother, but .... what else did? Later, Scar do not killed any character, nor returned to make another heinous act. Also, I just saw on TV tropes the "Moral Event Horizon" and says clearly: "Can lead to a Complete Monster, But crossing the Moral Event Horizon does not Imply a Complete Monster Automatically. The character can just be a bad person, the moral Event Horizon is a black mark in Their history can not be forgiven That. " In addition, the complete monster is hated for all the characters in the story, and how do they explain the herd that appears in The Lion King 2 who were faithful followers?. There are characters worse than Scar in Disney, as Frollo, Percival McLeach, Lotso, ..... As it says on my category page, Scar is considered an incriminator as he framed Simba for Mufasa's death and therefore he is one. Can you stop taking him off? David M. Hallsen 15:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) This is still debatable at this stage but I see Scar as a complete monster. Not only does he betray and kill his own brother but he makes Simba think that he was responsible for it. Besides he has all the qualities that make a complete monster even if he isn't as evil as characters such as Frollo, but I think he is worse than Lotso though. [[User:Spoilerz|Spoilerz] (talk) 01:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz 11:21, August 12, 2012 In my opinion, he IS a Complete Monster and always was. Even if he killed only one person, it was his own brother and was that so he could power over all others. you can count as a complete monster without being a murdererCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 01:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree if you look at the Complete Monster description he has all the qualities that make him one ,and it's stupid that he keeps getting taken off this category when he is one of the very few disney villains that IS a Complete Monster. 01:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Spoilerz (talk) Spoilerz I think he also qualifies for the knight of cerebus category, please unlock this page and put that in. Spoilerz (talk) 03:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz Please Unlock I don't know about the Broadway version, but I know that this villain really is a Complete Monster. He's also a coward that Died in Disgrace. --DragonDude83 (talk) 15:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I just added Scar (Disney/Broadway). So what makes him different from his animated counterpart. --DragonDude83 (talk) 18:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Also, will you add Villains with Gruesome Deaths? Didn't Scar died a horrible death by being eaten by his own former minions? (Swoobatman (talk) 01:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC)) Don't forget "Starvers", cause it involved in letting the other lions (and eventually the hyenas) starve to death if it weren't for Simba's return. Seriously, who keeps locking these pages? Danstaw1223 (talk) 19:13, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Plus, don't forget his real name is Taka. (Misry6 (talk)) We need to add Scar's history unto the page; from his childhood in the books, his role in the film and his impact in the sequel. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 04:33, January 20, 2019 (UTC) All of that is in the Synopsis. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 04:41, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Envious Villains As its now a catagory, could someone who can edit this page, please add Envious VIllains to his catagories, as it was envy that drove Scar to murder his brother. General MGD 109 (talk) 19:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Coward? Scar is not Cowardly and preffers to run away. He always fights back and it might seem like Scar was intimidated by Simba before the fight but he wasn't because he chose to stay and fight instead of running. And he's NOT a child abuser. He never hurt simba when he was a child. And i don't think he would do anything to children. He's a coward. Sure, he fights back, but he takes cheap shots. Like how he didn't actually fight his brother, he waited for the right moment when he was easy to kill, or how he threw ashes in Simba's face and guilted him into not killing him by saying "they're family". He also, even after antagonising his minions so Simba wouldn't attack him, he still begged for mercy and pretended to be their friends after he was beaten, but luckily his minions weren't stupid enough to take pity on him. If that's not extremely cowardly, I don't know what is. Fireworks888 (talk) 19:38, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Family Murderer Will someone please add Family Murderer, he did after all murder his own brother. General MGD 109 (talk) 21:22, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Anthropomorphic Characters Scar is an animal that can walk and talk. Please, put the category on the page, Category Recommendation Please add Final Boss to Scar. He is the final boss of the video game based off the movie. VideoGamerGuy95 (talk) 21:33, June 26, 2014 (UTC) No, that only applys to Final Bosses that came ORIGINALLY from video games. Not just those who first appeared in movies. Danstaw1223 (talk) 12:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) How about Category:Family Murderer and Category:Animal Killer? (The first one was restored from deletion because many cultures consider killing one's relatives as a Moral Event Horizon.) NotReadyIma (talk) 07:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I do support you, NotReadyIma.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 14:26, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Damned Soul Wouldn't Scar be a "damned soul" since in the sequel, it was implied that Scar is not among the "great kings" in the sky and that he had a darkness that destroyed him? ---- Hypocrite He accuses Simba of being a murderer and tells him he's family, pinning the blame on the hyenas. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Rapist? Um, excuse me, but how is Scar considered a rapist? First of all, I've seen the movie, but I didn't see any scene where he raped somebody. Secondly, it is a family/kids based film. User:FlowerOfTheWind Apparently their was to be a scene that was cut due to its very nature from what I've heard and apparently he tries or succeeded to rape someone in the musical. Jester of chaos (talk) 14:15, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Be Prepeared Song Jeremy Irons did sing "Be Prepared" But probably his voice gave out and Jim Cummings sang the rest. Just a heads up. i know that people already know this but it would be nice if it was on scar's page. Jamestheawesomefool13 (talk) 04:32, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Weakling AND Brute?! Scar is in both categories for some reason, come on, he can't be both. JoElkis (talk) 22:40, June 22, 2017 (UTC) "Brute" has been removed. AustinDR (talk), 06:30, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Master of Hero I think we should add Scar to the master of hero category. Since he was the boss of the lioness CARTOONSROCK (talk) 04:38, July 30, 2017 (UTC)CARTOONSROCK Scapegoat? He was eaten alive by multiple hyenas, he probably has the most brutal death from disney. MisterGroad (talk) No because his death is equal to everything he did. JoElkis (talk) 14:06, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Scar is a complete monster that fate was something he always deserved.The Master of the seas (talk) 09:43, April 6, 2019 (UTC)User:The Master of the seas Scroll Box Needed Scar appears to have a lot of quotes that are taking up space; we'll want someone to fix that. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 15:57, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Foil I think he is a foil to Simba as they arrogantly look forward to becoming king, have non-Pridelander friends help them defeat the current ruler, and during their rule, they break promises and don't listen to others? Lion Guard is non-canon I strictly believe that the Lion Guard series is non-canon, so Scar should probably have a seperate page correlating to his events in it. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 15:23, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Source? [[User:Prime ShockWaveTX|'Evil For Everyone!']] [[User talk: Prime ShockWaveTX|'The Evil Lives Here']] 16:44, August 5, 2019 (UTC) You know there are people who do atke The Lion Guard canon, and I thaught that it was conformed it was canon.The Pro-Wrestler (talk) 18:40, August 5, 2019 (UTC)User:The Pro-Wrestler Apparantley, i hink its was confirmed its was canon but I dont think there ere talks from Disney its was non-canon, so there is no need for sepertion.The Pro-Wrestler (talk) 13:27, August 7, 2019 (UTC)User:The Pro-Wrestler Mentally Ill Can Scar qualify as mentally ill as when you think of it, the Strange Cobra's venom caused much of Scar's villainy. When you think of it, it is just like the Joker. Sine he ties into he Joker, actually did became an insane nihilist in The Lion Guard.--The Pro-Wrestler (talk) 06:33, August 16, 2019 (UTC)User:The Pro-Wrestler Demon? I was thinking if he counts as a demon because he did come back as an evil spirit. *Demon category wise if for natural Demons not former mortals, former mortals who gain Demonic powers are Damned Souls. Jester of chaos (talk) 01:08, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Askari Askari is not Scar's real name. Ford Riley confirmedThe Pro-Wrestler (talk) 13:37, December 9, 2019 (UTC)User:The Pro-Wrestler